The invention relates to a nut, comprising a nut body which is provided or can be provided with an internal thread in the region of a bore and which has a polygonal section with a polygonal outer contour which has, on the one hand, edge areas and, on the other hand, key faces which are located between the edge areas and extend in key face planes which extend in a manner conforming to standards.
Nuts of this type are customary polygonal nuts which are known from the state of the art, wherein position and alignment and course of the key faces result, for example, from normative principles, for example, standards DIN EN 1661, 1663, 1664, 1667, standards DIN EN ISO 4032-4036, standards DIN EN ISO 8673-8675, standards DIN EN ISO 7040-7042, standard DIN EN ISO 7719, standards DIN EN ISO 10511-10513 as well as standard DIN EN ISO 4759-1.
The nuts can already be provided with an internal thread or be provided only with a bore, in which an internal thread results when self-forming or self-tapping screws are screwed in.
With screws of this type there is the need to reduce the weight of them, with mechanical properties of use which are as advantageous as possible.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to optimize a nut of the generic type in such a manner that it has mechanical properties which are as ideal as possible with as low a weight as possible.